


I Was Longing for You

by stellastellaforstar



Series: Someone Will Remember Us [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/F, Spellwell - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: This woman was not Mary Wardwell. Zelda knew this because she knew Mary Wardwell, quite well in fact.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I don't know. My 'before' is set probably early-mid 1990's. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, can I only use Sappho quotes as titles? Yes
> 
> Full quote  
> “You came and I was longing for you.  
> You cooled a heart that burned with desire.”

**Now**

This woman was not Mary Wardwell. Zelda knew this because she knew Mary Wardwell, quite well in fact. She knew something was off when Mary appeared at their door looking and acting very different from the Mary she knew. Zelda also sensed strong magic from her, which had never been there before. But the biggest reason that Zelda knew this was not actually Mary, was that she acted as though she had never known Zelda. No, this woman was not Mary Wardwell at all.

**Before**

Zelda had just come back from another one of her many trips abroad. She figured if she had so much more time on this earth than mortals, why not see all of it? But after a while, it could be a bit boring. She realized that it would be a lot better if she had someone to share it with. Of course, Zelda had the odd brief affair every now and then, but the loneliness eventually crept in on her. She figured being with her family would help, if only a little.

Her brother was quickly rising through the ranks at the Church of Night; he could possibly even be High Priest one day, Zelda mused. While Hilda was keeping house and learning new recipes every day.

As she is driving to their family home, she spots a young woman on the side of the road standing outside of her car looking at a map. She doesn't know what brings her to pull over, but she does.

“Excuse me, do you need some help?” She asked as she rolls her window down.

The woman looks up and Zelda is taken back by her striking blue eyes. “Oh yes, I’m actually trying to find the house I am looking to rent. I have the address but I can’t for the life of me see it on here!”

She begins to pull out a slip of paper, which Zelda assumes is the address, so she decides to step out of the car to look at it. After all, living in this town for over a century has had its perks in knowing all of its ins and outs. She grabs the paper to see the address for herself.

“Oh well, this is way on the outskirts of town. I’m sure a young woman like yourself wouldn't want to be that far out.”

The young woman has been looking bewildered at her ever since Zelda has gotten out of her car. “Well actually, I’m not the type to be very social. The only thing I would enjoy in town is the movie theater and maybe a good restaurant if there is one.” She smiles sheepishly at Zelda, and she can’t help but smile back.

“I’m the same way,” Zelda says and eventually realizes they have been staring at each other for a bit too long and snaps herself out of it long enough to give the woman the directions to the house.

The young woman thanks her and Zelda begins to walk back to her car. As she opens her door she hears the woman say her name is Mary. Zelda smiles and gives her her name as well.

She, again, doesn't know what compels her to do it, but Zelda walks back and gives Mary the phone number to the Spellman home. “You can call if you need anything or would like to be shown around town.”

The woman, Mary, blushes and says she might. As she gets back in her car, Zelda hopes she takes her up on the offer.


	2. 2

**Before**

One morning, while Zelda is reading her morning newspaper, the phone rings. She lets Hilda answer it since no one even knows Zelda is home and is shocked to find that the call is actually for her. 

“Hello?” she answers gruffly after a deep puff from her cigarette.

“Um, Zelda? This is Mary,” a small voice replies.

Zelda’s face lights up immediately, which does not go unnoticed by her sister. “Oh, hi. How are you?”

“I’m, um, doing well. I was wondering if I might take you up on your offer to be shown around.” Zelda could sense her nervousness even through the phone.  

“Of course. Would you like to meet somewhere or do you need me to pick you up?”

“Actually now that you mention it, it might be better if you picked me up since I’m not quite sure I can make it back to my home.” She chuckles to herself. Mary begins to give her the address but Zelda interrupts her. 

“There’s no need, I remember it. Shall I pick you up around 11?”

Once they agree, Zelda hangs up the phone and goes back to her paper without acknowledging Hilda. 

“Umm, Zelds? Who was that?” 

“That’s none of your concern Hilda,” she says from behind her paper. Zelda was not used to keeping things from her sister, but she didn’t want anyone to know about Mary yet (though she couldn’t say why.)

~~~

Zelda pulls up to the cottage. It’s an old home, so old that Zelda always remembers it being there. After knocking, she hears Mary through the door. “Just a minute!” 

The young woman answers the door with gusto, almost looking out of breath. But it was Zelda who couldn’t breathe. Mary was wearing jeans and a light sweater, but her hair was down; which is different from how it was before, Zelda didn’t realize just how much hair was hiding in the tight bun. Yet one thing is the same, her eyes are just as beautiful. 

Again they share eye contact without so much as saying a word to each other, until Zelda realizes how long it’s going on for. “Are you ready to leave?” She says after she clears her throat.

As they make their way to Zelda’s car and begin their long trek into Greendale, they begin to get to know one another better. 

Zelda finds that Mary has just finished college and has moved here to become a teacher. She says she is interested in perhaps teaching social studies or civics. This prompts Zelda to first drive to Baxter High School so that Mary is able to see it and possibly apply. Mary’s face lights up and Zelda loves the sight of it. 

After showing her the school, Zelda decides to take her to lunch at her favorite bistro in town. 

“Wow, this is delicious! Thank you so much for showing this place to me Zelda.” 

And Zelda swears she never heard anyone sound so sincere before. “Of course, and it’s just a few minutes walk to the movie theater.”

Again, Mary’s face lights up, which Zelda now knows she can’t get enough of seeing her like that. “I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me this week. It’s nice to have a friend in a town where I don’t know anyone.”

“What made you decide to move to Greendale?” Zelda asks.

After finishing her bite, Mary says “Oh, well I’ve always been interested in early American history and Greendale is one of the oldest towns in this area. Did you know there were witch trials here, just like in Salem?”

Zelda’s body becomes so tense that she forgets to breathe. She finally finds her words and gives a tight-lipped smile, “Yes, I did know that.”

“I just think it’s all so fascinating! Obviously, those poor women weren’t real witches and they were treated horribly.” Zelda finally lets out the breath she had been holding but barely gets a chance to relax before Mary asks another question.

“How long have you lived in Greendale?”

She should’ve expected questions like this and been prepared but Mary seemed to be so distracting. “Oh umm, a while.” 

For such a vague answer, Mary accepts it. 

Once they are finished with their meal and the bill arrives, Zelda is quick to take it and pay. 

“Hey, we can split it!” Mary protests.

“Oh please, I’m not making a young woman who is a recent graduate without a job yet pay for the meal. Besides, it is my treat to take you around town today.”

They both smile at each other with such a fondness that it would seem they’ve known each other for years. 

“Well thank you I appreciate it. Also, you can’t be that much older than me. What are you, 35?”

“Sure,” is all Zelda can think to say. 

As they walk out of the bistro, they lock arms with each other.

**Now**

Zelda was broken out of her reverie. She didn’t say anything to this _thing_ that was not Mary since they were never alone. So she went through with this exorcism to make sure Sabrina was safe. Yet, even through Hilda and Sabrina, Zelda could feel the immense power radiating from the other woman. 

So Zelda begins the drive to the cottage on the outskirts of town. She knew the way well. She had to confront her, not because she wanted to know what happened to Mary, but to protect Sabrina of course. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I can't say this will be updated with any sort of frequency, but at the moment I am very inspired so hopefully I can finish it before that runs out.


	3. 3

**Now**

As she was driving, Zelda was preparing herself for the confrontation. She knows that whoever is in Mary’s body is immensely powerful. Zelda also knows that she shouldn’t really be doing this on her own, but what could she tell her family? None of them know anything about the past history Zelda has with Mary. So, she walks up to the door alone and knocks with as much confidence as she can muster. 

‘Mary’ answers wearing the most sinful green robe Zelda has ever seen, only further confirming her suspicions. “Ms. Spellman, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“ _Stop._ You are going to tell me who you really are and what are you doing here, right now.” 

“Ms. Spellman, whatever do you mean?” The other woman said with such false sincerity that it nearly made Zelda sick. 

“Look, don’t try any of that with me! I know you are not Mary Wardwell, now tell who you really are and what you have done with her.” Shit. She hadn’t meant to say that.

The creature before her just slips into the most menacing smile Zelda has ever seen.

**Before**

Zelda had been seeing Mary many times for the past month or so. Zelda might even dare to say that she was growing fond of the young woman. Which, to Zelda, sounded just as insane as it felt. They now often met at the Bistro or at Mary’s cottage. 

Mary has secured a job at Baxter High School teaching civics, which she loves. She says that she has fallen in love with the town of Greendale. She loves her students (well most of them,) she loves her home, and she loves ‘that she has been able to make such great friends!’ 

The last part is what throws Zelda off a bit. She realizes that the young woman is beginning to grow quite attached to her. She isn’t even aware of any other ‘great friends’ that Mary has made since she has moved to Greendale. And then there were those pesky long gazes they would share with one another, that have not seemed to stop. 

While leaving her cottage one day it suddenly hits Zelda. She might just be growing attached to Mary as well. 

**Now**

“Well, well, well. Now, this was something I could not have predicted.” The woman says with a dangerous tone. She has planted Zelda in a chair and placed a spell so that she could not move.

She continues, “I knew Sabrina would not make a fuss, children these days seem to accept everything. The only one I believed could be an issue was Hilda, since she was the one who attended all school functions. But no, it was _you._ Stoic, protective Zelda, who seems to have known Mary Wardwell all along. Now I might not have her memories but I can look at yours.”

As she reaches down to Zelda’s temples, Zelda does her best to fight it even though she knows it is of no use. This woman’s magic was far stronger than she had originally thought. 

Once she is done, she pulls back in shock. “Oh, this night seems to be one surprise after the next! Mary is not as prudish as I thought, and you Ms. Spellman...well I must say I understand you quite well now.” 

The devilish smirk is driving Zelda mad. “Why are you here?”

“Well that's simple. I am here to get Sabrina the sign the Book of the Beast.”

“What? Why?” Zelda has no idea why any creature would be so focused on Sabrina.

“It’s the Dark Lord’s will Ms. Spellman.”

Since she seems to be answering her questions, Zelda decides to push farther. “What does he want from her?”

“Now, I can’t tell you that just yet, but I can tell you what happened to your precious Mary.”

Zelda can’t stop the tear that rolls down her cheek. “No. I already know.” 

“Poor, sweet Zelda. All alone again it seems. Now I am sorry but I’m going to have to erase all of this from your mind.”

As she reaches back down to her temples she adds, “Oh, and those precious memories of Mary just so you won’t keep coming back.” 

For the first time that night, Zelda begs. “No, please! You have already taken her, at least leave me my memories, it’s all I have left!” 

“Well Zelda, I can’t say no to that.” And it almost seems as if she feels… remorse? No, that can't be right, Zelda must just be imagining it or her tears are blurring her vision.

Though she knows that soon this entire encounter will be gone from her mind, she can’t stop herself from asking one final question. “Who are you?”

“Why, dear Zelda, I am Lilith.” And everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back. I will try to do more 'Before' soon!
> 
> Next chapter maybe a Lilith/Mary POV?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. 4

**Before**

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She knows she shouldn’t, but she just can’t help it. Zelda has been so amazing towards her, she’s never met anyone before that was like Zelda. She’s smart, sophisticated, and has a wicked sense of humor. How could anyone not fall in love with her?

No, she shouldn’t be thinking about these things. She has Adam. Sweet, wonderful Adam, who is still in school to become a doctor. Besides, someone like Zelda would never want to be with her, right?

Mary still met Zelda at least once a week at the Bistro, but Zelda would usually stop by her cottage after she got home from Baxter High. She has to say that she really does love her job. The students didn’t really respect her at first, but they have come around after seeing how dedicated she is. Mary has even heard from some students that she is their favorite teacher, and she couldn’t be more pleased. One afternoon she is sitting in her living room grading papers when she hears a knock at the door. 

“Hi, Zelda!” She says as she opens the door to let her inside. 

“How did you know it was me?” Zelda asks as she takes off her coat.

“Well, you’re the only person who knows where I live.” She chuckles. 

“I thought you said you had made some other great friends?”

Oh right. She did say that. Shit. It’s not that she’s avoiding making new friends, it's just that she loves spending her time with Zelda. Mary needs to come up with a quick lie, “Well yes, but I usually meet them since I’m so far out.” Thankfully, Zelda either believes her or chooses not to prod further. 

“So how was work today, Mary?” 

“Oh, the usual. I just started grading some papers when you knocked on the door. How was your day?”

“Just another fine day of doing nothing.” Zelda smiles but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Mary can understand that it could be boring not having anything to do.

“Well, it is nice to have such a large inheritance from your parents. Do you know when you’ll travel again?” She has loved hearing Zelda’s stories of traveling all over the world. She can’t even believe she has been to so many places in seemingly such a short amount of time.

“Trying to get rid of me so soon Mary?” Zelda teases.

“No! No… I just know you love to travel.” Gosh, try not to sound so eager to have her around Mary. 

“Yes, I do. But it has been nice to be home for a bit. Plus there are some things that I would like to stick around for.” She gives Mary a smirk that makes Mary blush. 

Zelda, thankfully, changes the subject. “Mary, I can’t believe you're grading papers on your Friday night, aren’t young women like yourself supposed to be enjoying their weekends?”

“You know perfectly well that I wouldn’t go out, Zelda, not there is even a place to go out to in Greendale.”

“Well, then who says we can’t make our own fun?” Zelda says as she pulls a bottle of wine seemingly from nowhere.

“Zelda, where on Earth did that come from?”

“I had it in my bag.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Mary hesitates, she isn’t the biggest connoisseur of wine but even she can tell this is an expensive vintage.

“Of course I’m sure! Now where is your bottle opener, I can’t believe we have never done this before.” Zelda says as she walks towards the kitchen. After she gives her the instructions to the opener, Mary tries to think if she has ever seen Zelda this pleased before. 

After seemingly no time at all, Zelda returns with the open bottle and two glasses. She pours them both a hearty glass before sitting back down. 

“Here’s to Friday nights,” Zelda says as they clink their glasses together.

“Wow Zelda this is delicious, you really didn’t have to open it up just for me,” Mary says after taking a drink and blushing.

“Mary, don’t think so little of yourself. You are worth far more than just this vintage Merlot.”

Mary is so used to Zelda now that she knows she is giving her a compliment. 

“Well thank you, Zelda, I appreciate it. 

~~~

After drinking two more bottles, in which Mary is still not sure from where they were procured, they are both easily tipsy. Zelda has now moved next to Mary on the couch and they are resting comfortably against each other. If Mary kept her feelings down well around Zelda before, they certainly are coming out now. She can’t stop herself from staring at Zelda.; her legs, her arms, her face. She’s just so beautiful.

“Well thank you.” Oh shit, she said that last part out loud. Mary can’t stop herself from blushing profusely. 

“No, don’t hide yourself from me. I love it when you blush.”

Mary finally looks her in the eye. “You do?” 

“Yes, I think you’re beautiful too Mary.” At this point, they are so close to one another that Mary can feel the other woman breathe on her face. 

She isn’t sure who moves in first, she hardly thinks it even matters when they were both so desperately wanting it, but she can say without a doubt that it is the best first kiss she has ever experienced. In the back of her mind, she hopes it is the last. 

**Now**

Lilith has done her best to avoid Zelda while still keeping her eye on Sabrina. She can’t say why she chose to not erase all of her memories of Mary Wardwell. Only that, for the first time in millennia, she felt some sort of guilt. This witch’s memories of this mortal were precious, so precious that they obviously had to be clouded by some sort of wishful thinking; for no love could be so pure. 

Lilith, eventually, had to see Zelda again. So this time, she made sure it was in front of the rest of the Spellman family, so if she has another confrontation with the witch she could prepare; for she knew how much Zelda liked to keep up appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. 5

**Now**

After the initial failed attempt at incapacitating the Dark Lord, Zelda is finally alone with this woman who initially called herself Mary.  

“So, Lilith, I believe we should now talk.” Zelda could tell that Lilith knew everything. There was no point in hiding it. Heaven, she could have even confronted her before and Lilith might have erased it all. 

“Of course, Zelda," she says as they walk into the parlor. "I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened to Mary, I know how much she means to you.”

Zelda flinches, Mary shouldn’t really mean anything to her now, but of course, she still does. “Oh well, thank you, Lilith.” It’s all she can really think to say. Lilith has been such an important figure throughout her whole life, but to see her take over the body of Mary, Zelda isn’t quite sure how she feels. 

“Zelda, when this is all over, I will do my best to repay you for all you have lost.” 

She is not quite sure what Lilith means by that but she agrees all the same with tears in her eyes.

**Before**

Zelda wakes up the next morning on Mary’s couch with the younger woman snuggled into her, in all their passion the night before they did not even move to the bedroom. She doesn’t want to wake her, all she wants to do is to simply lie there in the moment. Zelda knows that this is forbidden, to have such strong feelings for a mortal, but she can’t help it. Mary has quickly worked her way into Zelda’s heart.

After that thought, Mary shifts and begins to wake up. She smiles up at Zelda with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. 

“Hmm good morning,” Mary says as she leans up to kiss her.

“Good morning, Mary,” 

“Would you like some breakfast? I could make us some eggs, or maybe pancakes.” Mary says as she begins to sit up from the couch. Zelda quickly grabs her and brings her back down with a kiss. 

“Woah, slow down. Why don’t we just lay here for a bit? You may be younger than me, but surely you must be feeling the wine too.”

Mary blushes, “Yes I am. When I first woke up, I thought that what had happened last night was just a dream, but you were still here when I woke up.”

“Of course I am still here.” Zelda can sense some sort of apprehension from Mary, “Is it because of Adam?”

Mary looks away from her, “I actually am only thinking of him just now. I only wanted to make sure you didn’t regret what happened last night Zelda.”

“Mary, I promise you I’m alright. I actually had been thinking of this happening for a while now,” Zelda smirks.

“Really? Me too.”

"So, you said something about breakfast?” Zelda says as she kisses her way down Mary’s body.

~~~

It goes on like this for a long while, with Zelda somehow still keeping it all under wraps from her family. Being the most devoted church member, and having her brother now primed to be the High Priest, she can’t let anything stop that from coming to fruition. Whenever Mary asks about her family, Zelda just tells her she is not ‘out’ to them yet. It’s the only lie she tells her, other than the witch thing. 

One night, as they lie intertwined on Mary’s bed, Zelda thinks of a marvelous idea. “Mary, would you like to go on a trip together?”

“What?” Mary looks so cute and surprised that Zelda can’t help but smile. 

“Well the school year is almost over and you always love my stories of traveling, so I thought we could take a trip.”  
  
“I would love to go on a trip with you Zelda! Where were you thinking?”

“Darling, that’s entirely up to you, I have already been around the world.”

“I can’t believe you were able to travel so often and still have time to come back to Greendale.”

Zelda simply smirks, it pains her to not tell Mary the truth about who she really is. She tries to distract herself as well as Mary, “What about Paris?”

“Paris?! Of course Zelda. I will go anywhere with you.”

“Alright then, I will get everything booked for this summer,” Zelda says as she brings Mary as close to her as possible.

~~~

They had been everywhere throughout the city. Zelda obviously knew Mary had wanted to see as much history as possible, so she called in many favors in order to give her incredible experiences. They had seen the archives at the Lourve and catacombs, as well as Zelda taking her to her favorite cafès; the ones that were shockingly still in business since the last time Zelda had been. 

Mary and Zelda were taking the elevator up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, as Zelda remembered its opening when she had climbed the entirety of it all to see Paris; how young she was then. After this thought, she looks over at Mary, so young and beautiful, but who somehow makes her feel young again as well. 

“You know Mary, they say this is the City of Love,” she leans in and whispers.

Mary releases a breath she didn't know she had held in her. “Yes, of course, Zelda.”

“I love how often you say my name,  I love how you make me feel young again, and I love you, Mary.” She says it all in one breath because she knows this is the only time she will have the courage. 

Mary is already crying before she can even speak, “I love you, Zelda Spellman.”

They kiss while on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I only have the general idea of how I want to finish this, so I will take any ideas into consideration.


	6. 6

**Now**

It all happened so fast. One moment they were giving a performance for the Dark Lord, both literally and figuratively, and the next they were all at the gates of Hell. Zelda barely had time to comprehend any of it until that moment, the only thing that had been in her mind was to keep Sabrina and the coven safe.  

Of course, it is odd to see Lilith as Mary, but she finds they act so different from one another that Zelda has begun to see them as two separate beings. After Lilith crowns herself as Queen of Hell, she says she is giving Sabrina two gifts one of which is the restoration of her powers, which Zelda is very grateful for. 

Zelda then hears Theo speak up. “Uh, what’s the second gift?”

“You’ll all find out soon enough.” And as Lilith said this she gave a pointed look at Zelda.

Before Zelda could even begin to think what that meant, the new Queen of Hell walks past the Gates, carrying the young Scratch boy in her arms.

**Before**

Mary is beginning to ask questions, too many questions. Of course, to Mary, these are all innocent inquiries, but they frighten the life out of Zelda. 

“When is your birthday? What is your family like? Why don’t we ever go to your house?”

This is not the only thing that frightens Zelda, she is also beginning to notice Mary getting older. There are some fine lines and a couple of grey hairs appearing that were not there when they first met. She doesn’t quite think she can handle the true reality of that. 

Zelda had never really thought about mortality. Not when it is such a distant thought for her kind. But now Zelda is unsure if she can watch Mary age without her heart breaking. Zelda suddenly hears the sheets rustle next to her and feels a kiss on her cheek. 

“I can feel you thinking, love. Is everything alright?” Mary says in her sleep laced voice, which of course Zelda loves. 

She wipes the tears that had begun to form in her eyes before turning to this woman who completely changed her life. “Yes, Mary I’m fine.”

They hold each other for as long as they can before Mary has to leave for Baxter High. 

~~~

Edward has now become the High Priest of the Church of Night, and Zelda could not be more pleased. Of course, she has the nagging thought in the back of her mind that if anyone from the Coven were to find out about her relationship with Mary, the Spellman family legacy would be tarnished. But really Zelda has been so careful no one could possibly know.

She is broken from this train of thought when Hilda walks into the parlor of their home. “Um, Zelds? I think we might have a bit of a problem.”

“What is it, Hilda?”

“Well… it seems that we might be running out of the inheritance.”

“What?!?”

“But I think we will be alright! I believe I have come up with a decent plan,” Hilda said nervously. She wasn’t one to come up with plans.

“Well spit it out, sister.” Zelda had found herself being increasingly hostile towards her sister, but she chalks it up to stress.

“I was thinking that maybe we could turn the house into a sort of Bed and Breakfast! We have plenty of space and you know how much I love cooking breakfast. And, sister, if you don’t want to be around it, you can always move in with your girlfriend!”

“With my what?!” Zelda’s blood runs cold.

“Oh please Zelds, I’ve known you have had a girlfriend for a while now. Isn’t her name Mary?”

“That is preposterous! Now, don’t you ever speak that name in this house again, do you understand me?”

“Yes of course sister”

“And we will not have Mortals living in our family home! That will only lead to us being found out for witches in no time at all. I have to leave now Hilda, but I will come up with something for our family.” Zelda slams the door on her way out. 

~~~

“Zelda, whatever is the matter love?” Mary said after answering the door.

Zelda had given much thought to what was about to occur, but that did not mean that she liked it. “Mary, I can’t do this anymore,” she said with as much strength as she could muster. 

“Do what?”

“I… We can’t see each other anymore alright? I am much too old for you, and you have your whole life ahead of you. There is nothing I can offer you, you should go back to Adam. I mean he is about to be a doctor! You'll have a much happier life without me.”

“Zelda what are you talking about? Where is this coming from? I don’t care that you’re older than me and I love and care for you much more than I ever did with Adam!” Mary said as tears began to form. 

This whole thing was killing Zelda but she knew it was for the best. For it could only ever end in heartbreak for both of them. Either Mary would find out she is a witch and hate her for it, or Zelda would have to watch her grow old and die. Zelda realized she only had one option left.

“Mary I am so sorry, and please know that I love you. I truly do, more than I have ever loved anyone,” she said as she placed her hands on Mary’s face.

“Zelda, what are you doing?” 

Zelda places one last kiss on her lips, before reciting the spell. 

She erased every encounter Mary had ever had with her. She lays her down on her couch in her beloved cottage and leaves with tears streaming down her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, it will be okay I promise!  
> We are almost finished, let me know what you think!


	7. 7

**Before**

To Zelda, everything after Mary happened so quickly. After coming home that day, she and Hilda discussed what to do now that they were running out of the inheritance; and after all of Zelda’s thoughts on mortality with Mary, she had a perfect idea. Not long after that, the Spellman family home became the Spellman Mortuary. 

After that, seemingly everything changed. The Bistro she and Mary frequented closed and turned into some horrible book shop and diner. Her nephew, Ambrose, was required to move in after a committing a crime, which turned out fine since they needed an extra pair of hands for the business anyway. 

Edward fell in love with a mortal, which Zelda now knew from experience could never work out the way he wanted. Yet, somehow, he was able to marry her and soon she was pregnant with their child. Zelda was always nice enough to Diana, in her opinion, but she made a vow after Mary never to get close to another mortal again. But, of course, she had fallen in love with Sabrina the moment she laid eyes on her, perhaps she could make an exception since she is just half-mortal. When Edward and Diana died, Hilda and Zelda, of course, took Sabrina in. She was still but a babe and what she needed most was family. 

Zelda begrudgingly agreed to send Sabrina to mortal schools but made a stand early on to never attend any functions. Hilda, thankfully, chalked this up to Zelda’s disdain for mortals, but Zelda really did this because she knew Sabrina would one day attend Baxter High. Their life had gone on just fine until one day when Sabrina was talking about her new favorite teacher and Zelda’s blood ran cold. 

It wasn’t as if she feared Mary, she had known that her forgetting spell worked. It was just that she wasn’t sure if she could trust herself around her. She had only seen Mary when Sabrina was still young and she felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. Sabrina was sick with whatever it was the Hilda now had so Zelda was required to pick her up from school. After going to the doctor’s, she obliged Sabrina with a milkshake to make her feel better and that’s when she saw her. Mary, of course, did not know who Zelda was, and she now realized just how horrible that felt. 

Zelda began to drink and smoke more heavily, kill her sister on occasion, and eventually self-flagellate. She told herself it was because of her family’s misgivings but it was really just her own guilt. She told herself that it had all been for the best, but on some days she still can’t believe she let Mary go. 

**Now**

As she looked on at what was left of their coven, Zelda knew that she was going to have to be the one to pick up the pieces. After musing that perhaps they are all now the Church of Lilith, she decided to name herself High Priestess. She was going to be a leader for this new era of witches, and she now finally had the power she always so desperately wanted. She should be happy, shouldn’t she? 

Zelda let Sabrina go with her mortal friends to that horrible bookshop though she was still very worried about her after everything that had occurred. Though she knew the Sabrina needed this time right now for she would have much to deal with after losing Nick, they all would really. After looking after all of the children from the Academy, she noticed Sabrina had left her bag. ‘Foolish girl,’ she thinks to herself as she grabs it and heads towards the car. 

She walks in to find Sabrina and her friends huddled together in a small booth. “Sabrina, you left your bag at the house,” she says as she hands it to her. 

“Oh, thanks, Aunt Z. Oh my gosh, you will not believe what Lilith’s other gift for me was!” Sabrina’s face lights up as she speaks. 

“Zelda?” She knows that voice.

She slowly turns around to see none other than Mary Wardwell staring back her. And it was actually Mary now, she was sure of it. Before she can even think to respond Mary rushes over to her. 

“I can’t believe it, Zelda, you’ve hardly aged at all! You look so wonderful!” She gives Zelda a hug and Zelda still can hardly fathom what was happening. She was sure Sabrina and her friends were staring and all very confused, but, at the moment, she realized she didn’t care. 

“Mary? I… you know who I am?” Zelda says with tears in her eyes.

“Of course I know who you are!” So this was Lilith’s repayment. She gave Zelda her Mary back, along with her memories of their time together. 

Zelda looked at her with such fondness, all of the love she felt for Mary just came rushing back. She leaned in and kissed Mary, for the first time, again. 

And Mary hoped it was her last first kiss. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy so much for reading I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I don't write super long stories but this is actually the longest fic I've posted! 
> 
> Again, thank you for being so supportive for my first fic in this fandom!


End file.
